


Encountered Difficulties

by LissyStage



Series: One Day at a Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2013, Christmas Lists, Christmas Shopping, Community: slythindor100, Diagon Alley, Ficlet, Gen, HP: EWE, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Draco wanted was to purchase Scorpius' gift. Obviously, Harry saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encountered Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Traditional prompt #1 for slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2013 Challenge.
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

“Hello, sir, how may I help you?”

“Ah, yes,” Draco glanced up from the list he was looking through. “Do you happen to have any of those animated Quidditch figurines available?”

The woman peered up from the magazine she was flipping through and she visibly tensed. “No, I don’t believe we do.”

“Are you sure?” Draco arched an eyebrow. “I could’ve sworn I heard from someone that this store was selling them.”

“Yes, I am perfectly sure,” she stared at him blankly. “There is nothing here for you. Have a nice day.”

Draco closed his eyes briefly, counting down from ten. Once he was sure he wouldn’t lose it completely at the imbecilic woman, he gritted his teeth in a forced smile and gave a farewell, in turn. Turning around, he bit his lip and looked down at the hopeful wish list in his hands. He was startled when he bumped into a solid chest and was steadied by a pair of strong hands.

“Whoa, there, mate,” a familiar voice said. Relief filled his being, and he let out a sigh, before straightening up.

“I’d advise you watched where you were going next time, Potter,” Draco stated snidely, fixing up his robes. Harry just rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Nice to see you, too, Draco. Now, what are you doing here?”

“Scorpius wanted a new figurine set for Christmas, and I was just asking that woman,” he jutted his thumb over his shoulder and in her direction, “whether or not they still sold them.”

“That’s funny,” Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion, before he walked towards the sales clerk. “Clara, I thought we had a new shipment come in yesterday.”

The woman’s head snapped up from surprise, and she gulped visibly. “Yeah, we did.”

“Then why did you tell Mister Malfoy differently?”

“Mister Potter,” she hissed, finger pointed rather rudely in Draco’s direction. “I don’t think we should be selling to his kind at such an honest establishment.”

Harry’s glare told her differently, and she pouted before slinking into the back. After fetching a catalogue, she skimmed through it and then handed it to her boss, fingers pointed at the different teams available. Harry immediately passed it over to Draco.

“Here, look it over and I’ll be happy to help you,” and then with a pointed look in his employee’s direction said, “And I’ll be having a talk with her about proper behaviour behind the counter.”

When Harry was turned around, Draco did the childish thing and stuck his tongue out in Clara’s direction. Stupid chit.

When he finally purchased the gift and had it wrapped, he planted a chaste kiss on Harry’s cheek and said, “I’ll see you later.”

Draco was happy to see Clara’s jaw hanging open.

Oh, but Scorpius was _so_ going to love his present.


End file.
